


Darcy Lewis Collection

by theClassyFangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClassyFangirl/pseuds/theClassyFangirl
Summary: A collection of random one-shots about one Darcy Lewis and other Marvel characters.  Explicit chapters will be marked by * next to title - you have been warned. In general, random pairings and stand-alone chapters - ratings will vary.  New things I've written and uploading old ones that have been edited. Enjoy.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	1. Darcy Doesn't Share (Rated T)

When they arrived back at the tower, it was like watching a funeral gathering. One by one, the Avengers walked off the hovercraft at the top of Starks tower. Well, Avengers Tower but Tony pays the bill, so he still calls it his tower.

None of them wanted to enter the building, none of them wanted to face a specific taser trigger happy busty five foot two brunette.

She wasn’t a warrior, and she doesn’t fight like Natasha, Clint, or Steve. She doesn’t build fancy weapons like Stark. She is sure as hell is one hundred percent human, no funky DNA like Banner or alien demi-god dreamboat like Thor.

She doesn’t even have a hammer, arrow, gun, or even wicked sharp throwing knives.

But she is Darcy  _ mother fucking  _ Lewis.

And if it was one thing they have all learned in the past year, Darcy doesn’t like to share. And that list is rather short – don’t touch her coffee or hell anything coffee-related in the kitchen. She will tase you, you have been warned. Insane, just like her lover. Two, don’t touch her i-pod. It’s her secret weapon and don’t put it past her to blackmail your ass from photos on it – you know, pictures of you dancing on the bar like a fool in full-fledged drunk mode. 

No wonder Loki found her fascinating. She is as devious as him.

And last but not least, the most important. Don’t touch her God!

Loki.

So now as the Avengers find themselves in the common area kitchen, looking dead ahead at Darcy making coffee and mothering Jane who looked as if she was high off research, they stopped dead in their tracks.

“Hey, guys! I ordered some food. It should be here in a little bit. But seriously, you all need to shower. God! What did you do? Blow up a sewer pipeline and then bathe in it?” Darcy holds a hand over her nose, looking at them.

“Well, if you have a better idea of killing large insects other than blowing them up, I’m open to suggestions, Dorothy.” Tony is the first to talk and then regrets it ..  _ but the name insult, never!  _ Because now he just realizes he is now the official target of one Darcy Lewis. She is going to notice in one .. two .. three.

“Got to go, Pepper is calling me!” He spurts out and takes off while he still has a fighting chance.

“Lab … explosion.” Bruce is right behind Tony heading for the elevator.

“Guys …. Where is Loki?” Darcy asks quickly.

She looks up to see an air vent flap open and notices the archer is gone, leaving one Steve, Thor, and Natasha to save themselves.

“Nat! No. “ She yells at her, watching the assassin’s hand twitch at her sidearm. “You are not going to shoot open a window to break out of here with the lover boy behind you.” Her eyes then glare at Steve, who looks like he was already halfway there to the window in his mind.

“Thor!” She moves her eyes over to the demigod, who is slowly walking backward. 

“Jane!” He yells out.

“No, you lost him, you deal with her wrath.” She says back, taking her coffee to go. “I’m going to sleep.” She looks up at him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “It was nice knowing you.”

“Lady Darcy … “ Thor chokes out as Darcy moves up to him.

“Loki is a fine fighter, I know he is alive and can survive many things. We will find him, I promise. We just need to find which realm he was sucked into first.” He tells her calmly, reaching to put his hand on her shoulder, but her face tells him he better not. So he doesn’t.

“How do you lose a six-foot-two demigod with a bad case of metal and leather!?!” Darcy scolds them.

“Darcy, it was chaotic, you saw the news. We got separated… and then when it was over - “

“No! Not a word, Steve. You are the leader. It’s your job to keep them together.” She cuts him off and points a finger at him, shoving it into his chest and cocking her head up to look him dead in the face.

“So you are going to get the team together, figure out what caused the wormhole to open and fill up the city with building-sized insects. And then rescue him.”

“Darcy .. I promise you, we will bring him back to you.” He stutters back to her, looking over to his side for support from Nat but finding that she and Thor have both ducked out and left him as the last man standing.

“Oh, you’re not going to bring him back to me, you are going to take me to him because apparently I am the only one who knows how to keep an eye on the God of Mischief during chaos! Just like I do for every one of you.”

No one wants to admit it, but she does. At bars, she keeps Clint from walking out into some around the corner whore house because he has a kink for cheap thrills. She keeps Thor from flipping over tables and betting guys to try and take him on behind the bar.

At Starbucks, she keeps Nat from gouging out the bistro’s eyes when he calls her beautiful because she doesn't know how to take compliments. And then she keeps an eye out for Steve and keeps him from getting punched in the crotch by Nat when his fangirls show up and he accidentally sometimes ignores Nat while he gets caught up in the innocent hour-long picture taking. She has broken way too many cameras for that poor fool.

At science conventions, she has to keep an eye out for Jane, Bruce, and Tony for all very different reasons, and that’s a story for another day. Just know, she kept all three of them out of jail (more than once!) and from building a shrink ray gun to get back at some group of people for something? Who fucking knows.

So yes, Darcy Lewis, keeps an eye out for all of them.

And now, they, The Mighty Avengers, have broken rule three of hers. And there will be no peace for any of them till they fix it.

* * *

“I cannot believe you brought her along?! Are you all idiots?! She could have been killed! What if it was a realm that her little human body could not have handled? Did you think of that?” Loki growls at them all, his hand firmly interlaced into Darcy’s.

Stomping his way off the hovercraft, dragging her behind him as they entered the top level of the Avengers tower – aka the get your shit and let’s go room, aka right now, holy shit, yeah we totally just kicked ass room.

Darcy went with them, found her lover, and even sassed a few natives. Resulting in a run for your life get away versus the in and out not get caught escape plan.

“I would have thought better of you, Dr. Banner.” He turns to eye the now smaller statue man with shaggy black hair.

“Brother, it was not our desire to put Lady Darcy in harm, you should surely know that. Plus, it was her idea to come, and we simply could not …” Thor said, walking over to face them, trying to stick up for his team.

“You what Thor? Every one of you just happens to let this little mortal bully you? A demigod, two assassins, a weapon export genius, a scientist with rage issues, and a soldier who should know better than to bring a civilian into a battleground!” Loki snaps at them all.

“Loki, she is someone I rather not mentally deal with on a ramification level - “ Bruce tries to interject, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

“She has a taser that would sooner tickle most of you, maybe stun the rest of you, then actually hurt you!”

“Dude! Seriously … you don’t fucking get it. That is your girlfriend. I don’t think you would be shacking up with someone who wasn’t just as diabolical as you!?!” Clint finally barks out.

Loki looks down at Darcy, her eyes narrowed at the archer, daring him to say another word. A slight smirk lifts the corner of her mouth though, when she sees him struggling to keep the rest of his thoughts inside his head.  _ Get scared, Barton! _

Loki can’t help but feel something along with pride at her. Oh, she is delightfully sinful, he thinks to himself.

“This is ridiculous, you mad she went with us to save your ass? Then take it out on her. My hands are clean of this.” Natasha finally barks out.

“Oh, I intend to, Agent Romanoff.” He hisses back, eyes still glued to Darcy with a broad smirk forming. And when Darcy looks up at her lover, she sees it’s time for her to get scared. Get scared of him. 

In a very good way.

“Sweet naughty … little Darcy.” In a huff of green smoke, they both disappear.

“Was that foreplay for them?” Tony finally speaks up, and all eyes turn towards him.

“Really? Now you speak?!” …. They snap back at him, and he shrugs his shoulders in response.


	2. Smut and Curves *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy doubts her ability to be desired by most, Loki proves her wrong. Pre-relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... sex in fiction doesn't equal real sex in real life. So be safe out there and have consent from all parties involved.

She is staring again as she looks at Jane with longing and admiration over the scientist and a silent sigh that ends with her biting her bottom lip and looking down at herself with conflict and self-doubt.

When will she ever learn, jealous little mortal? She doesn’t have any reason to be jealous. 

* * *

She is standing in the bathroom looking at the mirror against the sink wall. Those pale hands pull the ugly cloth thing from the top of her head, and her hair falls free as the garment lands on the ground. 

She tries to stand tall, her back a little straighter, and shoulders pulled back slightly. 

There is no smile on her lips, though, just something lingering on hate and jealousy. There is no doubt she loves this woman, this mortal Thor has chosen, but regardless of their friendship, she feels left behind next to her. 

She does not have a brilliant mind like Jane, not with science. Instead, she is brilliance in another form and way. A type of brilliance that ends with Tony Stark praising her for pissing off Shield for pulling classified information that she shouldn’t be able to get. 

And I’ve never seen another woman so brash with their own tongue.  _ Not even Frigga _ . 

She is brilliant in mischief.

Yet she succumbs to the basic need of wanting to be viewed as desirable by most and hating that it’s Jane who most men desire. Well, that is where she is wrong. Because a God wants her and that holds a higher value than any mere mortal man desiring her.

I make myself known, waiting on her reaction as I catch her eyes in the mirror, looking back at me.

"You are a witless mortal," I say from the bottom of my throat, coming out huskier than it should. But she is so tempting right now; she offers a perfect palate for me to lose control on. 

Sample in what Thor finds so divine in mortal women.

"And you are a slick tongued bastard. No worries, though, your words don’t bother me. I’m bulletproof." She smirks at me, challenging me, and I drink off of it. 

"Oh, really, Darcy Lewis…" Her name rolls off my tongue, and I snake up to her back, not touching but so close. She doesn’t move. She doesn’t scream either. Good girl.

"You will never be Jane." 

"I don’t want to be Jane." 

"Oh, but you do, Darcy. Shall I list why you can’t?" 

"Fuck off, Loki." She breathes out, fingers curling into tight fists at her sides. 

"Your tongue could never possess enough tact even to speak properly, you foul-mouth little mortal. A tongue like yours is only suited for one thing." My lips move next to ears, still not touching. 

She doesn’t jump from me, though.

"You don’t scare me, Loki, and I’m well aware of my dirty mouth. I think you like it." She hisses back at me. I take the bait she is offering me and go in for the kill. My hands palm her hips, feeling the soft rounded flesh.

I’m not sure if I want to crush her with words that will leave tracks in that eye makeup or fuck her into submission. 

The long curve of my fingers slides towards her inner thighs, jerking her body against mine and pulling those legs apart. “Your thighs are too heavy.” I hiss at her, watching the top of her body fumble forward.

She latches onto the edge of the sink in front of her. The sight of her halfway bent over in front of me is thrilling, and I hold back a groan lodged deeply in the back of my throat.

I squeeze the meat of her inner thighs, enjoying the feel of how full she feels there. 

"Stand up, Ms. Lewis," I warn her, bruising the skin under her thin leggings. She complies and brings her body flush against mine, one of my hands drums up her front till latching onto her full breast. 

My head leans into the side of her neck, I lick my lips, “Your tits are too big, crudely and unjustified with no babe milking from them.” I grunt against her neck, nipping at the skin a little rough. 

I drop the weight of her breast and press the palm of my hand against the fabric of her long shirt, roaming to the middle where it buttons. I slide my fingers between the gaps of the buttons, and with a flick of my wrist, snap them off. 

I pull my hand down, breaking open the shirt as the buttons fall to the floor. 

I touch her milky white skin; it’s soft like velvet. 

I press into her stomach and float my hand down, the small of her stomach at the very bottom slightly protruding, the very definition of a healthy woman who was created to bear children. 

_ My children! _

"And you will always lack the true thinness between your hips, where you want it most. No, this part, this curve above the apex of your mewling quim will never be flat." I tell her, my mouth now fully taking in her shoulder, teeth ripping her shirt there while pressing my knowing attention against her ass. 

The swell of my cock is evident that everything she is, everything she hates, is what I desire and want. 

"And you will never be Thor." She finally snaps at me, fire bright in her smoky blue eyes behind those things she calls glasses. 

"Nor do I want to be." My teeth find her ear lobe, my hands come up to her shoulders, shoving the fabric off them and down her arms halfway. It pools beneath her breast and leaves her exposed in black lace that she calls a bra. 

"The greatest lie you ever told." She moans back, pushing herself against my erection. Her little words birth anger in me and her actions give it desire. Forcefully, crudely, and quickly I have her bottom dropped into the sink and legs spread wide in front of me with a hole gaping the fabric between her legs.

She doesn’t look shocked; she only looks at me with want. I move my hands to the opening of my pants, pull at the zipper and pull myself out, and catch her lusting at the sight of my cock. Her arousal is thick, it fills my senses, and I want to drown in it.

My hands pull her to the edge of the sink, her legs wrap around me.

“Fuck me, Darcy,” I tell her and she looks at me with desire, my pants become wet as I press harder between her legs. Her own want spilling between her plush little cunt and inner thighs.

She latches an arm around my neck, and I hold her steady as she finds my cock and places it at her entrances. Her hips flex up to take me in, she whimpers and puts both arms around my neck now. I press harder against her, thoroughly filling her, and she shakes in my arms.

I thrust hard, wanting to lose myself in her tightness. She latches tighter and presses her lips against my chest, teeth clawing at my shirt, soaking it with her saliva and tongue. 

“So fucking tight… and all mine..”

My hips now snapping forward with no holding back, and I watch the rise and fall of her chest as I fuck her, enjoying the glide of my cock in and out of her wanting little hole. The warmth, the grip of it, it has me pulsing and turning ruthless.

She lets go of my neck and falls backward. I hear the smack of the metal faucet hitting her back, but her pupils are blown, and she doesn’t care. Her hands move to her breast, rolling her nipples between those fingers.

“I want to drink from those, milk you when you are fat with my child… I want you to scream..” My words are dripping with desire as I drown in the sound of her wet pussy echoing around my entire cock in this little bathroom.

I move quicker, testing her human ability to fuck a God, and she gasps at me and let’s go of her breast. Her soft fingers are now digging into the biceps of my arms to hold on and take the punishment I am giving her.

“Yes, Darcy … scream..” I taunt her, harder … faster …. my own need wanting to explode.

“Loki!” She says my name in dry a scream, mouth open and eyes shut as she squeezes me. Her inner walls spasm against the width of my cock, almost unbearable, and that’s when I find my own pleasure.

She drops her hands from my arms, and I move to cradle her up against me.

“They all desire you… Tony would feast on your ass, and Barton would drink from your tits. Even Thor would dine between your legs. You are desired by many, but you are mine.” Her eyes stare at me, and then she pushes those plump lips against mine.

I let her kiss me, I let her try and pull my hair to make it hurt, but it doesn’t. But I love it all the same.

I push back harder against her mouth, moving my tongue along hers and bruising her lips. I want her to feel everything in this kiss.

Finally, I pull back and look at my pet.

“Fuck me …. Devour me… make me cum with your fingers … lips … everything you have.” She says back with lust, most women would be ashamed of but not her.

“There is no going back, do you understand this Darcy?” I warn her.

“Yes.” She breathes back, and I take us somewhere else so I can freely and properly eat her alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr under same name.


	3. New Tricks, Old Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Clint have a fight to end all fights and their relationship. Loki gives her something new.

He was her James Dean.

Clint Barton, fucking Hawkeye. The archer who never missed, and to be frank, he didn’t miss her heart either. Nor the pleasure spots inside her body. His fingers always found the target.

But that was three months ago, and now he has a new victim. And it’s not Natasha, the infamous Russian doll. It was the one thing he never lied about, he and Nat, as he called her, were indeed friends, and that was it.

He was sent in to kill her but made a different call. Their friendship, though, is beyond dysfunctional, and that is putting it lightly. They can have silent conversations and say things with just eye twitches, and the slightest hand movements or head nods. But I guess when you go around killing people in the shadows, neutralizing threats as they call it, you learn that type of stuff. 

Assassin language is what Darcy Lewis called it.

It’s why she and Clint fell apart. It’s why her apartment ended up looking like a war zone during that now quoted “Stark tower most famous up to date breakup.”

They had passion, physically ignited together when left alone in the same room. He loved her smart ass mouth, and she loved his dirty jokes. But beyond that, it was a disaster. He couldn’t handle her blunt honesty on things; she couldn’t handle his fight or flight attitude when things got serious between them.

They didn’t learn the art of conversation because both were far too stubborn to let the other forget they sucked at dealing with the truth. She deflected with cruel words and smart ass remarks when she felt threatened by another woman. He never let his guard down, to be honest with her, to let her know he did care as much as she wanted him too.

It took her throwing five plates at his head, him punching a hole in her wall for them to say for the first time they loved each other. But it was too late; their time was up. He was out three hours later on another mission, and she was picking up broken china and wondering if Tony Stark had wall patch crap to fix her wall while pondering her newfound single life with a broken heart. 

When he got back from his mission two weeks ago, she walked in on him in the elevator. All she saw was his back and a pair of legs wrapped around his waist with one shoe missing and a mess of short brown hair spilling over his shoulder. 

Before she could escape, she heard him whisper, “Fuck … I love you..” to the woman, Agent Maria Hill.

He had moved on and was freely telling this new person in a very public place, “I love you.” Granted, his dick was probably in her. But he never did that with her.

So sitting here in this meeting room with him across the table and his new victim at his side is a bit off-putting. But she wasn’t a saint either. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a happy place while Fury spoke in the background.

She doesn’t know why she is even here, they say she knows too much, but she isn’t a fighter or a genius. She is just the odd object you don’t know what to do with. Yet they keep letting her be privy to new classified information. Of course, she has been known to deflate a few situations between the “Avengers” when they feel the need to have a dick measuring contest.

So she figured her role was Mother Teresa. Plus, she saved Fury’s life once, but that is a story for another day.

In her happy place, she saw a face that made her smile, all pale skin, and green eyes.

And when she opened her eyes, she felt the weight of hands pulling her from her chair and maneuvering her to settle her on a lap of a very long-legged bastard who has a love affair with leather and metal.

“So nice of you to join us, Loki!” Fury snaps at Loki, directing his one eye at them.

“Continue, Nick.” His voice is way too smooth, but Darcy knows just how to make it rougher sounding. His hands are like a steel hold against her, pressing her close to his chest as she sits bridal style over his lap with legs hanging over the chair’s arm. Going back to her happy place, she closes her eyes and inhales the smell that is him – warm vanilla.

“Is that really necessary?” Clint burst out, arms crossed and glaring at the God who made him a mindless puppet and still very much wanting to put an arrow in said God's eye.

“Worry about your own lover, Agent Barton,” Loki says with a smile, eyes moving down to the creature in his arms. Darcy looks up at him, and for whatever reason, he calls her “his lover” in front of everyone. It makes her heart seize for a moment.

With Loki, she felt fearless; she isn’t afraid of anything or him. She just met him two weeks ago. Funny enough, it was stomping away from the elevator she found Clint in that sent her down the hallway with blood in her eyes. Loki had been living in the tower for over a month, and that was Darcy's first time meeting him. It took them only five minutes before they verbally were trying to kill each other, the best fucking verbal fight ever as she calls it. Then it took only ten minutes before he magicked her into his room and had her flat on her back in his bed, screaming his name.

When she woke up, she felt him tracing a scar on the back of her leg. He asked how she got it. No one had ever asked her. So she told him. It was all over after that.

They spent two days locked in his room, exploring their bodies and asking questions. She never told anyone so much, important things, as she did in those two days with Loki. And he shared with her just as equally. 

“I love you.” She blurts out for the first time with no fear.

“Marvelous, but I believe those sentiments are best kept in our bed.”

“Are you two done yet?!” Fury snaps, his knuckles barring down into the table. He is not amused.

“Almost,” Loki says, bending down and placing his lips against Darcy’s, kissing her softly. “I love you, my little mortal.” He tells her softly. “Now, you may continue.” He straightens back up, turning his attention back to Fury.

“This is like a walking breathing fucking Valentines’ Day card?! Dysfunctional. But It’s got flair and style.” Tony blurts out, and Fury hangs his head down before yelling, “It’s like babysitting grown ass children with high powered killing toys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your kudos and comments on this collection!!! I've been having fun with them and enjoying writing in the MCU again. If you have any ideas or prompts - I'm open. You can find me on Tumblr under same name - be warned, I ship a lot in the fandom world!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tooth-rotting fluff of domestic life in the tower. Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
